Nommer les choses pour qu'elles existent
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, romance, humour, pour mon Pépito ! Duo ne sait plus quoi penser. Quatre le fait réfléchir.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour.  
**

**Rating : K+/T**

**Micis** **? A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur un ami qui vous veut du bien !  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma choupie que j'aime hm Pépito mi corazon de mis amores ah si :p ¤ Gros câlins ¤**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

Rien à voir mais cette fic à trois titres comme le film "White Fire/Vivre pour survivre/le diamant" (même si cette fic n'est pas un nawak)

* * *

**Nommer les choses pour qu'elles existent (La non relation ou LMQ La Méthode Quatre XD)  
**

**-**

**QG Preventers de Paris, le 29 mars AC 202, 6h00 du matin (soit 5 heures du matin heure d'été -_-)  
**

-

Duo arriva dans le bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner à 6h00 tapantes.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et avait tourné et retourné et retourné cent fois la situation dans sa tête.

Il avait besoin d'en parler à un ami.

Il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête mais en l'occurrence là et avec une mini gueule de bois, force devait-il constater qu'il s'était bel et bien mangé le cerveau.

-

Après avoir frappé les quatre coups, Quatre l'invita à entrer.

-

- Salut Quat' !

- Duo ! Déjà ? Tu ne devais pas commencer à 8h00

- Si, si…

-

Le beau blond avait une mine de papier mâché, avec un début de barbe qui tenait à assombri, viriliser son visage indéniablement masculin, mais fin.

Visiblement il avait fait le tour complet de l'horloge dans son bureau de Preventers, un bloc beige, impersonnel au possible, dont le seul élément classieux était le fauteuil de cuir noir, un fauteuil Président.

Il portait son uniforme beige et kaki, qui trouvait le moyen de ne pas être chiffonné malgré la fatigue apparente.

N'était pas un Winner qui voulait. Il vérifiait plusieurs éléments qu'il avait noté sur son Palm de fonction. Le moins perfectionné des deux, celui des Preventers.

Pas le même budget.

-

- Euh… te dérange pas ?

- Non mon ami, avec un peu de chance j'ai presque fini et je vais pouvoir dormir une petite heure avant d'aller à mon bureau de Winner Entreprises.

-

Duo portait son uniforme à la perfection : il n'y avait pas un faux-pli, ses cheveux étaient impeccables et ses boots étaient neuves.

Evidemment il avait l'air las. Evidemment n'importe qui ne le connaissant pas aurait vu un Agent dédié et déterminé à respecter le protocole malgré son état de fatigue avancé.

Evidemment quelqu'un qui le connaissait et savait qu'il faisait le strict minimum d'habitude, verrait qu'il espérait désespérément donner le change….

Ou plaire.

Quatre aurait préféré la première solution : avec un peu de chance Duo aurait eu un coup d'un soir et il serait fatigué pour les bonnes raisons, la conversation serait courte et drôle.

Si c'était la seconde solution…

Oui, c'était triste mais c'était comme ça : avec 0 heure de sommeil dans le compteur, Quatre Raberba Winner aurait beaucoup de mal à être patient et compréhensif.

Quatre n'avait aucune illusion : une conversation commençant par « te dérange pas » sentait le problème existentiel.

Duo était son meilleur ami et ce meilleur ami avait entendu parler de ses propres problèmes existentiels.

Alors autant se lancer.

-

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

-

Duo se gratta le sommet du crâne comme s'il avait des poux.

-

- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- Oooh… qui est l'heureux élu ?

-

Duo regarda la porte qu'il venait de refermer comme si elle allait se rouvrir et que l'objet de sa prise de tête apparaîtrait d'une minute à l'autre.

-

- Je peux fumer ?

- Non.

- C'est dégueulasse.

- On peut aller discuter dans ton bureau si tu veux. Tu pourras y allumer une cigarette sans que je ne trouve rien à redire. En attendant ici, ça ne va pas être possible.

-

Ce n'était pas dégueulasse. C'était juste son bureau.

La réaction de Duo indiquait que l'heureux – ou malheureux élu – était un Preventer.

-

- Non non c'est bon, je ferais avec. Si j'ai envie de mordre je me jetterais sur ton bras.

-

Il avait vu Heero et Duo partir ensemble la veille, pour leur petite bouffe-débrief habituelle.

Quatre aurait même pu venir mais il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent doucement. Duo ne voulait pas retourner à son bureau pourtant vide, refusait une occasion de fumer…

Si on additionnait deux et deux et s'il laissait parler son empathie…

-

- Et comment va Heero depuis hier soir ?

-

La rougeur suspecte de Duo prouva à Quatre qu'il avait bien compris.

Le regard indigo et franc prouva que l'Américain n'allait pas tergiverser maintenant que le diable était sorti de sa boîte.

Il vint s'asseoir à son bureau, juste en face du blond.

-

- Je sais pas. Hier soir il avait l'air d'aller bien en tous cas.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis ?

- Non. C'est bizarre ?

- Hein ? Pas forcément.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'es si nerveux ?

-

Duo inspira un grand coup alors que Quatre se remit à tapoter sur son palm.

-

- Hier soir on a été prendre un verre, comme d'hab. Sauf qu'on est resté un peu plus longtemps que d'hab, qu'il m'a raccompagné alors que d'habitude c'est lui qui ne prend jamais sa voiture et...

- Et… ?

- En arrivant au pied de mon immeuble et entre deux conneries que j'ai raconté pour le faire rire…. Il m'a plaqué contre le mur

- Et il t'a frappé.

- Ha, ha, ha.

-

Quatre cessa de tapoter sur son palm et s'exclama.

-

- C'était un smack ou plus poussé ?

- C'était plus un dessert qu'un petit-dej.

- Ooooooooooh. Et c'était bon ?

- Hmm…

-

Apparemment Duo revivait le moment.

Et il devait être très agréable.

Les yeux de Quatre brillèrent très forts.

-

- Ben alors c'est bien ! Et aloooors ?

- On a mis un peu de temps avant d'être raisonnable et repartir chacun de notre côté.

- Ah…

-

Quatre se demandait ce qui clochait.

Bon okay, Duo n'avait pas eu son petit coup dans les chaussettes.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Heero allait disparaître ?

Ils travaillaient dans le même bureau !

-

- Et il m'a dit à demain… pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- C'est que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre.

- Ben en fait je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça sera comme d'habitude ou pas.

-

Quatre plissa le nez.

-

- Ben… tu le verras en le voyant.

- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

- Reste toi. Et fais comme d'habitude.

-

Quatre lui décocha un sourire rassurant avant de retourner à son palm.

-

- Comme d'habitude avant le baiser ou après le baiser ?

- Duo de quoi tu parles ? Quelle est la différence entre le toi avant et le toi après le baiser ?

-

Duo tendit la main et énuméra.

-

- Si c'est comme d'habitude avant le baiser je me comporte en pote. Et si c'est après le baiser… ça fera comme si on sortait ensemble.

- Et pour cause. Vous sortez ensemble, Duo.

-

Ce fut au tour de Duo de froncer les sourcils.

-

- … Il n'a pas dit ça.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien, justement. A part « à demain » et de ne pas oublier qu'on changeait d'heure.

- Ok.

- Donc tu vois, on ne sort pas ensemble.

-

Quatre sauvegarda les données de son palm avant de répondre, les yeux dans ceux de Duo.

-

- Je ne vois pas, non. Je n'embrasse pas à bouche que veux-tu quelqu'un pour ne pas au moins sortir avec.

- Oui mais nous on s'est embrassés, sans plus. Ça peut être juste une fois. Ou du casuel. Des copains avec des bénefs, quoi.

­-

Quatre lui décocha un sourire taquin.

-

- Duo. Pour être des copains avec des bénéfices il faut au moins faire des bénéfices. Et vous n'avez même pas couché ensemble. Si tu le paies en baisers ton solde sera débiteur longtemps !

- … ou il changera de banque ?

-

C'était une éventualité.

-

- C'est possible aussi. Laisse-toi le temps de voir où vous mène cette relation…

- Mais on n'en a pas !

-

Quatre claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-

- où te mène cette non relation pour savoir quoi faire. Pour le moment tu tournes à vide.

- Je refuse de marcher aux baisers, si retourne-cerveau soient-ils.

- Viendra sûrement un moment où vous arrêterez de vous embrasser pour parler un peu. Avoir le feu au corps… c'est toujours comme ça au début, c'est à croire que tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne ?

­-

Duo se redressa.

-

- Je suis déjà sorti avec des gens, merci ! Et c'était clair ! Quand c'était du cul, ça se voyait, pas besoin d'en parler. Quand c'était autre chose ben j'arrêtais les frais parce que je voulais pas.

-

Quatre se massa les tempes.

-

- Attends, attends, attends. Tu trouves normal qu'on ne discute pas quand c'est sexuel, mais anormal de ne pas discuter quand c'est sérieux ?

- Voilà ! Quand c'est du cul, c'est évident, non ? On le fait, pas besoin d'en parler !

- Si tu le dis…

- Et quand on sort ensemble, que ce soit casuel ou non… je ne sais pas, on le dit ! C'est clair !

-

C'était clair, oui. Comme un collant opaque.

­

- … Tu veux dire que si on ne dit pas clairement à quelqu'un qu'on sort avec lui, on ne sort pas avec ? Que l'on doit nommer les choses pour qu'elles existent ? Même si elles sont évidentes ?

- Ouais.

- Ok. Passe-moi le téléphone, s'il te plaît. Je ne l'ai pas posé sur son socle après le dernier appel.

- Tiens. Gaffe, la batterie a l'air de mourir.

- Merci !

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

- Non, reste, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Okay.

-

Quatre s'apprêta à composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il poursuivit.

-

- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Hilde ? C'est censé être pour bientôt ?

- Oui je l'ai eue au tel hier. Enceinte jusqu'aux défenses ma petite baleine bleue, avec une hâte monstrueuse d'accoucher.

- Tu l'as eue hier ? Tu lui as parlé de la situation ?

- Ouais. Elle s'est foutue de ma gueule quand on en a parlé. Elle m'a dit que si elle avait attendu que son mari lui parle clairement de leur relation elle ne serait ni enceinte, ni mariée. Elle dit que les mecs parfois sont pires que les nanas avec leurs prises de tête.

- Elle n'a pas tort. Ah, excuse-moi.

-

Quatre obtint une tonalité.

-

- Allo Catherine c'est Quatre, ça va ? Est-ce que Trowa est là s'il te plaît ? Si je dérange je rappellerais plus tard. Tu es un amour. Merci.

- Non mais je peux te laisser, Quatre…

- C'est bon je te dis. Oui allo, Trowa ? Oui oui ça va. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que quand tu rentreras de L3 tu pourras venir récupérer toutes tes affaires. Je ferais le nécessaire pour récupérer les miennes aussi, chez toi.

-

Duo fit de grands signes de la main avec l'air d'un petit lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Quatre poursuivait, sans prêter attention aux mouvements devant lui.

-

- Toi et moi ne sortons pas ensemble puisque nous n'en avons strictement jamais parlé entre nous, il n'y a donc aucune utilité à ce que nous poursuivions ce simulacre de relation. Trowa ? Comment tu… ? Ah ? Oui oui. D'accord. Duo ?

- Hmm ? Quoi ?

- Trowa veut te parler.

- Mais comment ???

-

Quatre lui tendit le combiné.

-

- Euh… Allo ?

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as été foutre dans la tête de mon mec ?_

-

C'était la première fois que Duo entendait Trowa parler de Quatre comme étant son mec.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Duo s'offusqua.

-

- Mais rien du tout ! Et pourquoi ça viendrait de moi ?

_- Y a que de toi que viendrait ce genre de discussions sans queue ni tête. Ça fait 6 ans qu'on est ensemble avec Quatre et on n'en a jamais parlé. _

- …

_- On a fait les choses sans se prendre la tête, tranquille et toi t'arrives, tu lui bourres le crâne avec je sais pas quoi et je dois récupérer mes fringues ? Tu veux mourir c'est ça ? Parce que je peux t'aider si tu veux._

- …

_- Je sais pas ce que tu vis en ce moment mais tu laisses Quatre en dehors de tes conneries. J'y crois pas. Si t'as des problèmes avec un mec, je lui pète la gueule, ça va être vite réglé. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?_

-

Duo voyait mal Trowa allait péter la gueule de Heero juste parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

-

- Euh… non ?

_- Alors tout est ok. Tu me peux me repasser Quatre ?_

- Euh oui euh… bonne fin de séjour ?

_- Ouais c'est ça. A plus, Duo._

- Quatre ? Tiens. Et puis je vais y aller aussi.

-

Quatre reprit le combiné et sourit.

-

- Oui Trowa ?

_- Toi et tes potes…_

-

Le sourire de Quatre se figea.

-

- Comment ça « mes potes » ? Tu crois qu'ils sont bien tes potes ?

_- Mes potes se mêlent de leur cul._

- Duo est ton ami aussi je te rappelle. Et il n'a rien fait.

_- Ouais ouais, un ami ça fout pas la merde dans le ménage de ses amis._

- Il a pas foutu la merde ! Il est juste…

_- Quoi, fêlé ? On le savait déjà qu'il était atteint le Duo. _

-

Quatre soupira très fort, se tenant la base du nez.

Trowa poursuivait. Il ne décolérait silencieusement pas.

-

_- Non mais de quoi je me mêle. Est-ce que je vais dire à son mec qu'il ne sort pas avec lui, moi ? D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il en a un ?_

- Il ne sait pas s'il a un mec.

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- Une soirée, un peu de mise en condition et une promesse de se revoir.

_- Il s'est donc fait larguer avant même de sortir avec lui ? C'est pourtant simple. Qu'il passe à autre chose._

-

Quatre ferma les yeux.

-

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, enfin c'est compliqué parce que Duo est manifestement très attiré et un peu perdu. Il avait besoin d'un conseil.

_- Et il avait besoin de me foutre dans la merde pour ça ?_

-

Trowa aimait beaucoup Duo.

Vraiment.

Mais sur le coup il avait eu envie de lui casser la gueule. Avant de penser à fracasser celui qui lui retournait le cerveau au point de manger celui de son mec.

Mais Quatre en avait marre de se faire engueuler, même silencieusement.

-

- Trowa tu vas changer de ton où tu vas vraiment les récupérer tes affaires. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête.

_- En me faisant croire que tu me larguais par téléphone comme un gros connard. Super ton idée. _

-

Le ton de Quatre se radoucit.

Il se cala un peu mieux contre son fauteuil.

-

- Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu aurais compris a priori on est solides, y avait aucune raison qu'on se clash… d'ailleurs tu as tout de suite compris que Duo était là.

_- Oui parce qu'il y a que lui pour avoir des raisonnements complètement barrés. _

- Et je serais complètement barré au point de les suivre ces raisonnements à la noix alors que tout va bien entre nous ? J'ai été con ok, mea culpa. Mais tu t'entends parler ?

-

La voix de Quatre était remontée encore. Avec peu de sommeil, on montait très vite.

Et la voix de Trowa s'était faite attendre avant de se faire entendre.

-

_- C'est moi ou on a notre première dispute ?_

- On a un gros problème de communication, surtout ! Pas étonnant qu'on se parle pas. Pas étonnant que ça se passe super bien entre nous puisqu'on se voit jamais et tu parles de Duo ?!

-

Quatre était à deux doigts de lui raccrocher au nez.

L'empathie c'était pas cool. Même si Duo était parti, Quatre sentait encore ses émotions.

A moins qu'une conversation anodine ait fait ressurgir quelques petits désaccords tus, dans une relation sous silence.

Etre bilingue de l'autre n'empêchait pas parfois de manquer une subtilité, une faute de traduction.

Un défaut de langage. Un abus, parfois, quand ce n'était pas un non-sens.

Ou un contre-sens. Duo n'était plus le sujet mais un auxiliaire.

-

_- Quatre…_

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore traiter nos amis de con ou juste moi ?

_- Tu me manques fort. J'ai envie de te voir._

-

La voix de Trowa s'était faite douce contre son oreille. Au point de regretter qu'il y ait un combiné et des milliers de kilomètres entre son lobe et les lèvres de son homme qui ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi même s'il le considérait comme tel.

-

- Hm ?

-

C'était un « hm ?» qui voulait dire « ah oui ?» un « ah oui » très doux.

Qui redescendait la courbe de colère certes stupide.

-

_- Hm. _

- Me voir seulement ? Tu peux allumer la télé !

-

Quatre secoua la tête à sa petite boutade.

Trowa répondit d'une voix suave.

-

_- Ce n'est pas la télé que je veux allumer, Quatre._

-

Quatre souffla doucement.

-

- Tu me manques aussi. Très fort. Du coup tu m'énerves.

_- Et pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?_

-

Quatre répondit pince-sans-rire.

-

- Tu préfèrerais que ça tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Tant pis pour toi, je t'ai dans la peau. Tu m'emmerdes grave alors je t'emmerde. C'est la loi de l'emmerdement maximum. Fais avec.

-

Le rire de Trowa se fit sensuel de l'autre côté.

-

_- Ah oui je t'emmerde, Quatre. Prodigieusement._

- Voilà. Alors je grogne.

-

Des je t'emmerde plus intimes que des je t'aime…

Les mots durs se faisaient maux doux, faisaient l'amour à l'orage pour en extraire un soleil.

Quatre caressait le téléphone du bout des doigts et se retenait de pouffer quand il entendit Trowa rétorquer.

-

_- Et tu peux toujours grogner, Winner, je sais comment t'apprivoiser…_

- Si c'est dans un lit j'attends toujours, Barton. Tu arrives quand déjà ? Dans un mois ?

-

Le cœur de Quatre faillit rater un battement quand l'imbécile lui répondit.

-

_- J'arrive en fin de matinée._

- Quoi ?

-

Quatre en tomba de son fauteuil.

-

_- Catherine et moi sommes dans le shuttle. Tu sais qu'avec nos téléphones on est joignables n'importe où._

- Mais… pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-

C'était une question complètement idiote.

Suuurpriiiise !

-

_- A ton avis, belle blonde ? Tu m'imagines revenir en avance pour mieux récupérer mes affaires et aller péter la gueule du mec qui prend la tête à Duo ? D'ailleurs tu sais qui c'est, toi ?_

-

Un cri du cœur.

-

_- On s'en fout ! Je suis pas rasé, pas lavé oh bon sang je pue !_

_- Tout ce que j'aime._

-

Mais Quatre n'écoutait pas.

-

- J'ai plein de choses à organiser et t'arrives à quelle heure déjà ?

_- Le pilote a annoncé que nous serions là d'ici 3 bonnes heures._

- Alors je te laisse, faut que je termine. Tu veux que j'envois une voiture ?

_- Non, j'ai pris mes dispositions. _

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être dormir un peu ? On peut se voir ce soi…

-

Un point qui ne souffre aucune discussion.

-

_- Je te rejoins dès que je sors de la navette, Quatre. La question est où ?_

-

Quatre raccrocha après avoir parlé à son Murphy préféré.

Puis il appela son bureau de Winner Entreprise pour annuler tous ses rendez-vous pour au moins deux semaines et entrepris de se faire une beauté toute masculine.

Il avait un sourire plus brillant que le diamant de sa chevalière.

* * *

Quand Duo entra dans le bureau quelques heures plus tard, il était un peu stressé, mais moins, la faute au café le plus mauvais du monde du distributeur.

Avant d'éclater de rire en pensant au ridicule de la situation, aux étiquettes qui ne servaient qu'à embrouiller et à son attitude qui était un savant mélange de panique à bord et de grand n'importe quoi.

A côté de ça, c'était difficile de ne pas faire attention quand on s'acoquinait avec un champ de mine.

Heero Yuy était explosif. Mi kamikaze mi Molotov. Hautement inflammable.

Duo était un artificier dans l'âme, il était censé savoir tout désamorcer.

Et il était aussi une bombe lui-même.

-

Il y avait du monde dans le bureau, c'était tellement plus facile de faire comme d'habitude.

Lancer une blague à la cantonade.

-

- Wu, tu as un sourire, qui va mourir ? Sally tu as l'air… oh. Heureusement qu'on a des murs dans le bureau, sinon tu ne tiendrais pas debout !

- MAXWELL !

-

Faire un signe de tête à Heero avant qu'il ne se remette à taper, un très léger sourire au coin de sa fossette à la joue gauche.

Continuer à parler.

-

- Wu, ta braguette est ouverte. Sally ta chemise n'est pas bien boutonnée au col.

- …

- …

-

Passer derrière Heero pour atteindre son bureau et en profiter pour respirer son odeur.

Tapoter brièvement l'épaule.

Comme d'habitude.

En profiter juste un tout petit petit mini peu pour chatouiller le cou du bout des doigts.

Ca aurait pu être comme d'habitude et sans arrière-pensée…

Sauf que Duo ne le faisait jamais.

Pouffer en s'asseyant, Heero ayant eu un mouvement pour coincer le doigt contre la clavicule.

Chatouilleux. Mais pas assez rapide.

Pouffer encore en regardant Wu Fei et Sally essayer d'être dignes en étant rouges comme des tomates.

-

- Oh le mouvement de panique… vous ai eu ! Par contre Wu…je crois que tu as un string dans la poche latérale de ton pantalon.

- Ben voyons.

- Euh… là il dépasse un peu.

-

Les voir filer à la vitesse de la lumière sans demander leur reste mais en réclamant vengeance un de ces quatre.

Ça allait se jouer au poker, ça. Une future excellente soirée en perspective.

Sourire encore et se mettre à travailler en demandant à Heero.

-

- Alors quel est le programme ?

-

Comme d'habitude. Il parlait boulot.

Et s'étonner d'entendre la voix de Heero derrière lui et non à son poste lui répondre.

-

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-

Sentir les doigts chauds de Heero sur sa nuque et son souffle régulier contre son oreille.

C'était nouveau. Heero ne parlait pas boulot.

Duo répond.

-

- Je ne sais pas…

­-

Et de se tourner légèrement vers le souffle, que le coin de ses lèvres effleure la bouche de Heero à chaque mot, chaque murmure, comme autant de secret.

-

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Hmm ça dépend. Tu as des petits yeux…

-

Sous-entendu… « tu as pensé à moi, Duo ? »

Et le reste… c'est leur non histoire issue d'une non relation qui commence.

­-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu surtout à toi ma choupie :)

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ Petite Pause écriture ¤


End file.
